Relatively heavy stamping and injection molding dies present a handling problem when such dies are assembled with or removed from the bolster of a press. The problem is complicated by the fact that the press generally has a ram or other superstructure mounted directly over the die support bolster precluding vertical lift of the die or die set by a conventional crane. Movement of a die set laterally with respect to the bolster of such presses has heretofore required modification of the press bolster for the acceptance of relatively complex and fragile transfer systems.
More specifically, while applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,384 as well as the patents to Yonezawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,673; Long (British) 1,002,355; and Evers (German) 1,128,360 each teach a system for elevating rolls to facilitate movement of an article, the aforesaid patents do not solve the problem of elevating dies relative to the bed of a press by a mechanism that utilizes and is compatible with the existing T-slots in the press bed.